In Your Arms Once More
by Beyond The Horizon
Summary: After the first Aftermath show, Bridgette and Geoff have a chance to talk things out and celebrate their revived relationship. Bridgette/Geoff. If you're in the mood for some fluff, look no further.


The blonde surfer let her legs swing back and forth as she sat on the edge of the Total Drama Aftermath set. After the last episode aired, viewers all over the world had tuned in to the Aftermath show in hopes of seeing drama unfold between her and her steady boyfriend. Alejandro had certainly complicated matters between them and she felt foolish to have been so easily swayed by his gentlemanly charms and good looks.

Bridgette smiled to herself and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. To be honest, she hadn't expected Geoff to take her back. Heck, **she** wouldn't have taken herself back. Geoff was the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ever want and yet she had risked it all for that sweet-talking, no good, dirty rotten… Bridgette stopped herself mid thought and took a deep breath. It was all behind her now. _Let it go. Just let it go. _She thought to herself, attempting to calm herself down.

She reached into her aqua hoodie pocket and pulled out the handcrafted heart that Geoff had made for her during the first season. She remembered how choked up she had been when she realised that she left it behind while she was on the bus to the World Tour plane. Sure, it was a little dorky and at the time, a little obsessive but she always kept it close to remind her of her ever loving boyfriend.

She ran her fingers over the picture and smiled. When the change box had broken during the first season, she had her doubts on whether or not it was worth mending. She bit her lip and pushed a piece back into the frame after it almost came off in her grasp. It was difficult to mend but it was in near perfect condition now. "Oh Geoff…" She said quietly as she admired his handiwork. Perhaps she didn't see it at the time, but it was one of the best gifts she had ever received.

"Bridge?" The blonde jumped at the sound of the sudden voice and stuffed the change box into her pocket before turning her head in its direction. Her lips involuntarily formed a smile at the sight of her boyfriend's boyish grin. That same charming smile that made her swoon every time…

"Hey Geoff." She greeted as she patted the spot on the stage to her left. The party loving teen chuckled and took the seat offered to him. "So," Bridgette started. "Throw any wild parties while I was gone?"

Geoff shrugged. "I did help cater an Aftermath show release party but it was tough focusing on the task at hand without you there." He drummed his fingers on the stage. "I mean, everyone said I did a wicked job at planning but I wasn't in my 'zone'." The teen shook his head. "Not to mention, it was a little early to be throwing any sort of party. The best ones happen at the end of a season, not the beginning."

"You seem to certainly know what you're talking about." Bridgette said with a smile. "I would have loved to go to your party."

"Believe me, I was wishing you were there. Total Drama has a bunch of great dudes and dudettes but it wasn't the same without you." He took a deep breath. "It was hard hosting the Aftermath show without you around. We have that natural…" he paused, trying to search for the right word.

"Charisma?" Bridgette suggested.

"Sure. We were really compatible hosts and you kept me on track even when I let fame get to my head. You always keep me down to earth and calm tempered. Not to mention, I missed getting jealous glares from guys that were wishing you were their girlfriend." Geoff caught sight of Bridgette's now pink cheeks and smiled. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Bridgette wound a blonde hair around her finger. He always found a way to make her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush. He was definitely any girl's Prince Charming. She knew that she was equally as lucky have him in her life, perhaps luckier. How could any girl resist his good looks and romantic attitude?

Geoff adjusted his open chested pink shirt before continuing. "Hosting with Blainley was a real pain in the…" He caught Bridgette's eye and gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, you know."

Bridgette nodded. Even when Blainley was hosting Celebrity Manhunt, it was apparent that she wasn't the nicest person. _But then again, when your job is dedicated to finding drama among celebrities, I suppose some of the dramatic qualities would rub off on you eventually. _Bridgette thought. _Mental note: never become an entertainment show host. _The blonde smiled back at Geoff in agreement. "We all know how Blainley can be." She released her hold on her blonde strand of hair, allowing it to hang limply from her head. "Speaking of which, did the interns finally manage to control her? She seemed pretty angry at the end of the show."

Geoff snickered. "Depends on what you mean by 'control'; she won't stop screaming from her dressing room. I think the interns are too scared to even attempt to calm her down." Bridgette and Geoff exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. Bridgette had missed situations like this whilst competing on Total Drama World Tour; it simply wasn't the same without Geoff around. Who else could brighten her day like he could? His carefree attitude always made her see the brighter side of any situation.

They caught the eye of a redheaded intern who gave them a look that seemed to imply that he was convinced of their insanity. The two blondes quickly tried to restrain themselves and gave a passing wave to the intern who, after shaking his head, left the stage without a word.

Bridgette smiled and began to draw small circles onto the stage with her finger. "If we aren't careful, the interns will begin to think we're just as nutty as Blainley."

"Believe me, babe. Nobody can act as nutty as Blainley." The two of them shared a smile before shyly looking away.

"I don't know about that. I thought I was nuts for getting up on stage and trying my hand at singing." Bridgette undid her ponytail and began to fix it. "I wasn't even sure if I would be able to pull off the bun. I've worn my hair in a ponytail for as long as I can remember."

"I thought you sang beautifully tonight, Bridge." Geoff said candidly. "And believe me, it doesn't matter what hairstyle you have, you always look stunning to me."

Bridgette felt her cheeks heat up before averting her eyes in embarrassment. "Thanks, Geoff. I never really considered myself a good singer and I wasn't entirely sure that the stunt would pay off." When she was younger, she had always envied those girls who seemed to effortlessly sing any song that they were presented with. She never considered the fact that perhaps she possessed a musical gift…

Geoff gasped in surprise. "You were totally amazing. You could be on Broadway! Seriously!" The partier moved his arm over and onto his girlfriend's shoulders. "I could definitely see your name in lights." Geoff extended his other arm out for effect. "Bridgette: The World's Greatest Singer."

Bridgette laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. "Now you're just making fun of me."

"Bridge, does this look like the face of someone who's making fun of you?" Geoff motioned towards his suddenly over exaggerated serious facial expression. The surfer tried to hold back a laugh by biting her lip before shaking her head. Geoff flashed her an award winning smile. "You're really talented, babe. I'm honoured to be in the presence of such a fine singer." He took off his hat and did a mock bow in respect.

Bridgette smiled and rolled her eyes. "You really know how to find your way into a girl's heart, don't you?"

"Not just any girl. Only yours." Geoff said with sincerity. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. His words of affection only made the guilt she had been trying to repress earlier, start to resurface. She tried to shift her thoughts away from the Alejandro incident and focus on the present but Geoff was just making it so damn difficult. He was truly the perfect boyfriend. _And he's paired with a less than perfect girlfriend._ She thought silently to herself.

"Geoff…I…" Bridgette started but only found herself choking on her words. "When I was in the Yukon, I-"

Geoff shook her head, provoking her to stop mid-sentence. "You've already made your case perfectly clear and I've already forgiven you. I would forgive you a million times over if I could." Geoff moved his hand to rest on top of hers. Bridgette began to relax under his familiar touch and shifted her eyes to meet his. "Everyone makes mistakes. After all, you're only human." He offered her a reassuring look.

"I guess…" Bridgette said solemnly. "I'm still a little surprised you took me back." She rubbed her arm and avoided his eyes once more.

"I've never been with such a totally rad girl before." Geoff gently turned her head towards his. "Just hear me out." Bridgette hesitated before giving a nod. "You always find a way to make every day a little bit more awesome-er than usual and it was killing me not spending time with you while you were competing in the show." Geoff sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I was rooting for you the entire way. You don't know how much I wanted you to win. Not just because you're my girlfriend," He turned his gaze back to hers. "But because you deserve the money. In fact, you deserve more than the money. You are the kindest, most beautiful, sweetest, smartest girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"Geoff…" Bridgette said softly. "Stop, you're making me feel awful." She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she tried to maintain eye contact with her boyfriend.

Geoff caught sight of her tears and moved his hand up to wipe them away. "Listen to me, Bridge. The worst thing you can do right now is blame yourself. If you blame yourself, I'm going to feel about million times worse." He gave her a weak smile. "Seeing you happy makes me happy. I want you to forget about what happened during your time as a contestant on World Tour. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. All that matters now is that I'm with you again. Water under the bridge…Bridge." He chuckled at his lame attempt at humour, earning a small smile from the surfer. There was that happy go lucky attitude again…

Bridgette leaned in and met his lips with hers. Geoff gently pulled her into his lap and placed his hands around her waist. It felt wonderful to kiss her boyfriend again. Now that her time on the show was over, she had a lot of catching up to do with Geoff.

The two blondes eagerly resumed their favourite recreational activity as a couple and allowed their hands to wander. Her fingers gripped the edge of his cowboy hat and carefully removed it, revealing his messy golden locks. Putting the hat next to them, she quickly wound her fingers into his hair as the kiss became more passionate. "You don't know how much I missed you, Geoff." She whispered as they pulled away for a breath.

"Probably not as much as I missed you." He said with a grin. He captured her chin with his hand and drew her face towards his.

Bridgette moved her legs into a straddling position and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. "I doubt it." She answered with a cheeky smile.

"How about we agree to disagree?" Geoff asked in a low voice, already leaning in again.

"Fine by me." With that, the surfer pulled his shirt towards her body so that their lips locked once more.

It didn't matter who was wrong or who was right. All that mattered was that they were in each other's arms once more.

**For Sakura Blossom Storm - Fanfiction Exchange**


End file.
